


Injuries

by dumdumbrendon



Series: A Romanian A New Orleanian and A New Englander [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumdumbrendon/pseuds/dumdumbrendon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on a superhero movie can be dangerous. (Or- 3 times one of the boy got injured)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> Here's installment three!! Hope you all enjoy!!

Anthony- 

It's been a whirlwind of filming and photoshoots and interviews. The cast has been going non stop, and everyone is clearly tired. They're halfway through filming Civil War, and though it's been incredibly fun, Anthony is ready for a few days to relax. It's a Thursday which means less than twenty four hours until he and his boyfriends have the weekend off, a rarity. 

Anthony walks onto set, holding a cup of coffee, a smile on his face. He's watching Chris and Sebastian go over lines and he can't help feel his heart swell with pride. They're _his_. How did he end up so damn lucky? Approaching the two younger man, Sebastian pauses mid-sentence to turn and hug the dark man, kissing his cheek. 

"Hey handsome," Chris murmurs, smiling at Anthony affectionately. Anthony kisses them both quickly, letting them resume their practicing. 

An hour later they're all on set, ready to film the large fight sequence at the airport. As the camera's start rolling, all of them start doing their fight choreography. It's all going well, but Elizabeth messes up on a swing, and Chris accidentally flubs a line, so they start again. It's on their seventh take that it all goes downhill. 

Anthony is running along side the others, the beginning of the scene, when he loses his balance slightly, rolling his ankle. Pain shoots through his foot and leg, and a groan escapes his lips involuntarily, his whole body freezing up. It takes a split second for everyone else to stop moving, and both Chris and Sebastian are at the mans side in seconds. He's pale, eyes screwed shut tightly, hands shaking. Sebastian is trying to figure out what's wrong, and Chris's breathing is erratic as he runs a hand over Anthony's shoulder. 

"What's wrong? Honey..." Sebastian pushes, and Joe and Anthony are already over, most of the crew crowding around as well. Anthony is letting out whimpers and he takes a shaky breath. 

"H-Hurts....ankle..." 

Chris is about to move his boyfriends pant leg up when one of the medics that's always on set moves him out of the way, working on figuring out exactly what's wrong. Sebastian's still holding the eldest mans hand, murmuring quiet sympathies as Chris rubs his back. Within minutes an ambulance is being called, the medic explaining that he's definitely fractured the ankle if not broken it completely. 

Anthony is still pale and shaky, pain radiating and throbbing, not letting up. He lets out short gasps of breaths while his boyfriends try and calm him down. It's no use. 

He's put on a stretcher and loaded into the ambulance. Sebastian looks at Chris, and even though he wants so badly to go with Anthony, to be there and hold his hand, he knows Chris needs it more. Anxiety, worry. 

"Go with him, I'll meet you there," the Romanian murmurs, pressing a kiss to Chris's cheek before sprinting to his trailer to get his keys. 

"I jus'love you and Bastian so much," Anthony slurs to Chris as he lies on a white hospital bed, an IV full of morphine being pumped into his veins. They'd brough him in and checked his ankle, ran some xrays and declared a clean break. He'd be out of commission for a few weeks, but thankfully Joe was understanding of it all, wanting their Falcon to get better, not push himself. 

That night, when they're all back in cozy apartment, things are calm. Anthony is lying on the couch, ankle propped up on two pillows courtesy of Chris and his mother-hen determination. Sebastian is making tea while Chris lets his eyes wander between the show they're watching and Anthony, the man still tired from the pain killers. He drifts asleep before Sebastian's able to give him his tea, but Chris steals it instead, making the youngest boy chuckle softly.

"I'm glad he's okay..I haven't ever been that scared in my life," the blond admits and Sebastian nods, pressing a kiss to his lips. "He's okay. We're all okay." 

***********

Chris- 

Chris has always been one of the more professional on set. Sure he loves to goof around, but he's always good at memorizing lines, at staying within the shot and hitting his mark. 

It happens during the chase seen between himself, Sebastian, Anthony and Chadwick. He's running down the street, making sure to hit all of his marks and then suddenly he's falling at an awkward angle. Chris attempts to catch himself but ends up falling onto his shoulder. He hears a pop and pain is instantaneous, making his vision flash white for a moment. He's unaware that he lets out a scream. 

The other men don't realize Chris has fallen until they hear the low guttural scream. Sebastian stops so quick Chadwick runs into him, and Anthony swears his stomach drops out from under him. All three men, along with most of the production crew are running to the man who's got tears falling from his eyes, skin almost translucent. 

"What's hurt baby? Where does it hurt?" Anthony asks shakily, Sebastian trying to calm the other down, all his words coming out in Romanian, a testament to how nervous he actually is. Chris merely whimpers, holding his shoulder that looks slightly off. 

The same medic that had helped Anthony prior comes in and can tell instantly he's dislocated his shoulder. The man explains he'll need to pop it back into place, that it'll hurt like a bitch, and he's beyond sorry. 

Anthony's holding Chris steady as the medic prepares to help, and Sebastian is glaring at the guy who's about to cause true physical pain to their boyfriend. In twenty seconds Chris is vomiting on the sidewalk, Anthony is trying to help him not pass out and Sebastian is close to punching the medic, who really did help, despite the pain that was inflicted. Chris's shoulder aches but it's no where near as painful now, and the man gives him a sling, explaining to keep it stable for a few days, so as not to over do it. 

When they're in the car on the way back home, Chris fiddles with the strap on the sling, Sebastian grabbing his hand. "Hey, I know it hurts, but we'll get some tylenol in you and take a bath and rest," he promises, kissing Chris's forehead. Anthony nods in agreement, rubbing the man's good shoulder. 

"We'll take care of you." 

And they do. Bubble bath and macaroni and cheese, kisses and cuddles. Anthony and Sebastian wish they could take away the pain that their significant other is feeling, but since it's not possible, they try their best to distract him, to make him feel as good as possible. Chris is still in pain and hurting, but the warmth and love radiating from his two boys make things a little more bearable. 

***********

Sebastian- 

 

It's a well known fact on set that Sebastian is clumsy. Not traumatically so, but he'll bump into things, trip and stumble, scrape himself up. It's embarrassing to him, but adorable to everyone else. 

Sebastian, Scarlett and Chadwick are filming their scene together. Chadwick is sprinting across to his mark to spar with Sebastian, about to knock him onto the mark and have him fall down the stairs. Sebastian's been rather good lately, never missing a beat, never missing a mark. The Romanian's stepping back into the place he's meant to go when Chadwick accidentally steps a bit to close, and Sebastian stumbles slightly. His left foot goes down farther than expected, missing the first step, and soon the long haired man is falling backwards, his head colliding with three steps and then the hard concrete beneath. 

Everything goes in slow motion. Sebastian feels himself falling and then everything goes black. Before he even opens his eyes again, his head is exploding with pain, and he feels far away, fuzzy. His back hurts a little too, but nothing compared to the extreme sharp pain in his temple. Eyes opening just slightly, the light is too much and he's twisting to the side, his lunch coming back up from that afternoon. The pain becomes unbearable and suddenly he's white, eyes rolling back into the top of his head once more. 

When he comes too again, he's in the hospital. His head's not as bad, but it's still aching and it makes him want to go back to sleep. He feels drugged, uneasy. Looking around, he notes Chris and Anthony, along with Scarlett, all asleep on chairs next to his bed and he allows himself to relax, telling himself he's okay. Chris stirs first, smiling when he sees their boyfriend is awake. 

"You have a concussion, you've been here about six hours. We all were so worried," he whispers, pressing kisses against Sebastian's face, the Romanian leaning in contently. 

"I'll be okay. Thank you for staying," Sebastian mumbles, eyes already drooping tiredly again. 


End file.
